prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nebenfiguren in HUGtto! Pretty Cure
Diese Seite listet alle Nebenfiguren der Staffel HUGtto! Pretty Cure, über die nicht besonders viele Informationen bekannt sind, beziehungsweise, die Figuren, die nur selten auftauchen. Hagukumi Einwohner Ranze Ichijo :Siehe Ranze Ichijo ist Saaya Yakushijis selbsternannte Rivalin. Ranze ist eine aufsteigende Schauspielerin, die derzeit ihre Zeit mit kleinen Rollen in Filmen und Fernsehserien verbringt. Als sie ein Kind war, spielte sie zusammen mit Saaya in einem Werbespot mit. Während Saaya als das Gemüse-Mädchen bekannt wurde, war Ranze nicht mehr als das Lauchzwiebel-Kind. Rita Yoshimi ist eine sehr bekannte Mode Designerin, die sehr temperamentvoll zu sein scheint. Das erste Mal tauchte Rita in Folge 14 vor und wurde von Dr. Traum in einen Oshimaida verwandelt, weil das schreien der Kinder ihre Konzentration störte. Später wurde Rita von den Pretty Cures inspiriert, und designete die "Mädchen können Helden sein" Kollektion. Dr. Maki ist eine Geburtshelferin und Gynäkologin, die Saaya dazu inspiriert ihren Berufswunsch zu wechseln. Aya Kawakami thumb ist ein kleines Mädchen, das Saaya und die anderen in Folge 35 treffen. Da Ayas kleines Geschwisterchen bald zur Welt kommt, fühlt sich Aya etwas allein gelassen. Auch wenn ihre Mama etwas tollpatschig ist, verbringt sie gerne Zeit mit ihr und befürchtet dass Aya bald nicht mehr das wichtigste im Leben ihrer Mutter ist. L'Avenir Schule Herr Uchifuji und Yuka Uchifuji ist der Klassenlehrer von Hana, Saaya, Homare und Ruru. Zur Zeit bereitet er sich darauf vor ein Vater zu sein, weil seine Frau schwanger ist und das Kind bald zur Welt kommen wird. Herr Umehashi ist ein Lehrer, der an der L'Avenir Schule unterrichtet. Er ist Homares Coach, der auch nach Homares Verletzungen nie die Hoffnung in sie aufgegeben hat. Immer wieder hat er versucht sie dazu zu bewegen noch einmal aufs Eis zu gehen und es erneut zu versuchen. Freunde und Klassenkameraden Junna Tokura thumb ist eine von Hana, Saaya und Homares Klassenkameradin und die beste Freundin von Aki Momoi. Aki Momoi thumb ist die beste Freundin von Junna und eine Klassenkameradin von Hana, Saaya und Homare. Aki wirkt oft etwas schusselig und verliert leicht das Gleichgewicht. Hinase Amano thumb ist ein Klassenkamerad von Hana, Saaya und Homare. Hinase scheint eine eher ruhige Person zu sein, der gerne Sachen mit seinen Klassenkameraden erledigt. Er scheint leicht verliebt in Hana zu sein und versucht unter anderem in Folge 25 stark ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. In seiner Freizeit spielt Hinase in einer Blaskapelle. Fumito Chise thumb ist einer von Hanas, Saayas und Homares Klassenkameraden. Er tauchte bereits in Folge 01 auf, wo sein Togetoge Power von Charaleet in einen Oshimaida verwandelt wurde. Nachdem er von Cure Aile gerettet wurde, wurde er zu einem Fan von ihr und hat sogar einen Cure Aile Fanclub gegründet. Henri Wakamiya :Siehe Henri Wakamiya ist ein Freund aus Kindheits-Tagen von Homare Kagayaki und ein professioneller Eiskunstläufer. Henri steht ganz offen dafür, dass jeder das machen kann und das anziehen kann was er will, ohne dabei auf veraltete Regeln zu hören. Familienmitglieder Familie Nono Shintaro Nono :Siehe Shintaro Nono thumb ist Hanas Vater, der in leitender Position bei der Supermarkt Kette HAGUMAN arbeitet. Sumire Nono :Siehe Sumire Nono thumb ist Hanas Mutter, die als Journalistin in Hagukumi arbeitet. Sumire ist eine sehr freundliche und hilfsbereite Frau, die für Zeitschriften die verschiedensten Artikel schreibt. Und durch ihre Arbeit mit vielen verschieden Menschen in Kontakt getreten ist. Wann immer ihre Töchter Probleme haben, ist sie für sie da und versucht ihnen so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Kotori Nono :Siehe Kotori Nono thumb ist Hanas kleine Schwester und eine gute Freundin von Emiru. Kotori ist Hanas kleine Schwester, die zwar sehr viel Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbringt, aber dennoch etwas erwachsener als Hana wirkt. Kotori wünscht sich oft, sie hätte eine coolere ältere Schwester, die nicht so tollpatschig und kindlich ist wie Hana. Tanpopo Anno :Siehe Tanpopo Anno thumb ist Hana and Kotoris Großmutter, die immer noch und trotz ihres Alters in dem kleinen Laden arbeitet, den sie und ihr verstorbener Gatte vor vielen Jahren eröffnet haben. Auch wenn sie heute nicht mehr so viel machen kann wie früher, möchte sie ihren Laden nicht aufgeben. Sousuke Anno Familie Yakushiji Shuji Yakushiji Reira Yakushiji :Siehe Reira Yakushiji thumb ist eine berühmte Schauspielerin und die Mutter von Saaya Yakushiji. Auch wenn sie es nicht immer offen gezeigt hat, hat sich Reira sehr darüber gefreut, dass Saaya sie bewundert hat und immer schon an ihrer Seite schauspielern wollte. Wann auch immer Saaya sie mit ihrem Traum zu schauspielern konfrontiert hat, hat Reira mit ruhiger Stimme geantwortet und ihr empfohlen dem zu folgen, was sie möchte. Familie Kagayaki Chitose Kagayaki Chiyo Kagayaki Mogumogu Familie Aisaki Haidon Aisaki Miyako Aisaki Masato Aisaki :Siehe Masato Aisaki Andere Mother Heart :Siehe Mother Heart thumb ist eine mysteriöse Gestalt, die hin und wieder in HUGtto! Pretty Cure auftaucht. Mother Heart ist eine goldene Gestalt, die oft auftaucht, wenn die Pretty Cures ihren großen Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit zeigen. Wann auch immer Mother Heart auftaucht, wird ein Wunder geschehen. Wie es sich später herausstellt, ist Mother Heart die Mutter von Cure Tomorrow. Shinehill Schule Eri ist eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin und Freundin von Hana Nono. Bevor Hanas Familie umgezogen ist, gingen Hana und Eri auf die gleiche Schule. Damals wurde Eri von anderen Schülern immer ausgelacht, also sprang Hana ein um ihre Freundin zu beschützen. Jedoch führte das dazu, dass alle bald Hana zu mobben begannen. Er hatte damals nicht den Mut ihre Freundin zu verteidigen und ließ sie somit in der Situation alleine. Eri nennt Hana stets "Nono-tan". Etwa ein Jahr nach den Schikanen fand Eri Bilder von Hana und ihren neuen Freunden. Und als sie eines Tages nach Hagukumi kam, traf sie auch Hana wieder, doch offen mit ihr reden konnte sie nicht, weil sie sich immer noch für die Geschehnisse schlecht fühlt. HuPC31 Hana protects Eri.jpg|Hana erinnert sich wie sie Eri beschütze HuPC31 Eri being protected by Hana.jpg|Eri sieht Hana verblüfft an HuPC31 Hana and Eri meet again.jpg|Eri und Hana treffen sich ein weiteres mal HuPC31 Eri calls Hana Nono-tan.png|Eri nennt Hana "Nono-tan" HuPC31 Saaya and Homare run into Eri again.jpg|Saaya und Homare treffen Eri noch einmal HuPC31 Eri talks with Homare and Saaya.png|Eri redet mit Homare und Saaya HuPC31 Hana has come to help Eri.jpg|Hana ist bereit Eri noch einmal zu helfen Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Kategorie:Nebenfiguren